


The Dazzling Blonde

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: John Shepard has a problem.Conrad Verner.But this time around, it isn't pulling Conrad out of another mess. It's dealing with his own feelings where the handsome man was concerned. Yes, it's true. Commander John Shepard has the hots for a blonde genius.





	1. The Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theronmancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/gifts).



> I'm not very good with m/m pairings but I do hope you enjoy this Flight Lieutenant! Much love to you <3
> 
> * * *

It was an odd feeling to experience. Especially after everything Shepard had had to clean up because of the overly-innocent man. It was rare to see someone that was always happy. That always saw the best in life. Shepard always saw the darkness.

Conrad Verner had been an annoyance before the war. And during if he was honest. But the second Conrad started spewing about dark matter, John couldn’t help but see him differently. The blonde was childlike, yes, but brilliant.

Now John was scolding himself as he watched Conrad. Shepard’s heart fluttered when the man smiled, the children around him excited for wherever Conrad was taking them. Orphans, all of them. John Shepard had a crush on Conrad Verner. Though crush sounded immature, it was truth. He was absolutely smitten with the laughing blonde.

It was like seeing the opposite of himself: Joyful and happy to Shepard’s surly, miserable existence. Then there was the facts that made Shepard’s mood darken further.

Conrad had no dating history with men. And he’d made Liara check. Twice.

It was looking like Shepard was wanting a man that didn’t swing his way. It was disheartening.

With a sigh, John pushed himself off the wall and made his way into the orphanage lobby where Conrad and children were gathering for their adventure. It was nice to see the kids so happy, given all they’d suffered. Conrad and his orphanage were all they had now. It had been two years since the war was won, there was no chance to find missing parents. By the looks of things, Conrad had done well in helping the children adjust to their new life.

It only made John’s traitorous heart flutter more.

Conrad Verner was a saint. And John was a Butcher. This was a bad match even _if_ Conrad dated men. But Shepard was here to check in on Conrad and his orphanage. Not to claim the man even if that’s what he desperately wanted.

“Hello, Conrad,” John greeted.

“Oh, wow, Commander!” Conrad returned, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

“John to you,” Shepard told him with a wink. The man’s cheeks turned red immediately. Spirits his innocence was arousing. “I came for a tour, Conrad, but I can see you’re heading out so I’ll come back later.” The children moved to the asari calling for them. John took advantage and moved into Conrad’s space. “What’s your omnicode?”

“Why?” Conrad asked, his face still burning.

“So I can contact you, of course,” Shepard replied with a smirk. This was so much fun. He moved forward just enough to keep their voices from being overheard. “I was hoping for a private tour.”

“Oh,” Conrad breathed.

“Can I have your omnicode, Conrad?”

“Y-yes,” he stuttered. John kept his eyes on Conrad as the man opened his omnitool. “I need your permission to connect to yours.”

“Mmm,” John said as he opened his omnitool and accepted Conrad’s contact information without taking his eyes off of the blushing man. “Got you saved.”

Conrad licked his lips nervously, but it only aided in John’s attraction. He doubted Conrad had any clue. “Was there anything else, Commander?” Shepard’s brow raised. “John,” Conrad corrected sheepishly.

“My name sounds fantastic from your lips, Conrad,” John whispered huskily. The reaction he received was nothing short of adorable really. Conrad blushed a deep red, his neck and ears joining in on the red hue. It was almost unfair how easy it was to make the handsome blonde blush prettily. “Has anyone told you that you are a beautiful man?” Conrad shook his head no. “That’s surprising.”

“Mr. Verner?” The asari called, effectively breaking the moment.

“I need to go, we’re going to watch a movie,” Conrad rushed out.

“How does the orphanage cover the movie?” Shepard asked, truly curious.

“Oh, I’m paying for it,” Conrad answered.

What? How much of his own credits go to the kids? Shepard opened his omnitool back up and quickly transferred credits over to Conrad. “I’m paying today. Make sure they get treats too,” John told him before shutting down the omnitool.

“Wow, thanks!”

Shepard smirked before leaning forward, his mouth grazing Conrad’s ear. Spirits the man even smelled good. “You’re welcome, Conrad. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Shepard could feel the blonde’s eyes on him as he turned and left the foyer of the orphanage. It was a little bittersweet missing the man’s bubbly energy. It was stupid and aggravating to want someone so much.


	2. The Message

_  
John: Hello, beautiful._

_Conrad: Hi Commander_

_C: John!_

_J: That’s better. Did your kids have a good time?_

_C: They had a blast. We watched ‘Citadel’._

_J: You watched a movie about my battle with Saren?_

_C: Yes. Most of them hadn’t seen it. I had but I still had fun._

_J: What did you think about it?_

_C: Oh, well… It isn’t factually correct. They could have hired a better actor for the action scenes. But those were overdone as well. It was a cheaply made vid, but enjoyable overall._

_J: What are you doing right now?_

_C: I just finished a dissertation on indoctrination and my theories on it, though it isn’t useful now. I’m not sure why the Alliance wanted it. I’m sure you have clearance to read it if it interests you._

_J: You have got to be one of the smartest people I’ve met._

_C: Wow, thanks!_

_J: You’re incredible._

_C: Oh, I’m not. I just write papers for a living. It’s not really important like your work._

_J: If I remember correctly, you had a vital piece of information for the Crucible project, Conrad._

_C: Just one piece of many._

_J: It was an extremely important piece, I promise._

_C: If you say so._

_J: I do.  
J: Have you dated a man before?_

_C: No._

_J: I’m probably setting myself up for embarrassment, but can I take you out on a date?_

_C: What if you take me out and decide you don’t like me? Or that I’m too gullible…immature?_

_J: Is that what women have done in the past?_

_C: yes. They said I was too focused on work. Or an airhead but I don’t know what that means. Clueless, lacking common sense…_

_J: Conrad._

_C: Yes?_

_J: Brilliance is often seen as all of those things. You are perfect._

_C: I don’t know if I can find another man attractive. And I don’t know if I can handle having my heart broken again._

_J: I understand._

_C: One date? No sex?_

_J: One date, no sex. I promise. I just want to get to know you better.  
J: There’s a charity function I’m attending tomorrow evening. It’s formal wear. Do you have a tux or suit?_

_C: Yes._

_J: I’ll pick you up around 1800?_

_C: Okay._

_J: Great. I can’t wait._

_C: I’m nervous already._

_J: Don’t worry, I am too. It’s been a long time since I’ve taken anyone out on a date. I don’t want to mess it up._

_C: John, what if it doesn’t work?_

_J: What if it does?_

_C: Good point, I’ll see you tomorrow then._

_J: Good night, beautiful._

_C: Goodnight, John._


	3. The Date

John pressed the call button nervously. The anticipation was going to kill him. The news vids would be filled with headlines about how Shepard survived the war only to have a heart attack on a first date. And poor Conrad…he’d probably be blamed.

His thoughts were shut down as the door opened. The sight of Conrad in a tuxedo took his breath away. “Wow,” he whispered as he took the blushing man in. “You look incredible.”

“So do you,” Conrad returned.

“Would it be okay if I held your hand tonight?”

Conrad’s shy smile made John’s heart stutter. “I’d like that.”

_Take it slow, he’s not like the others._ John released an internal sigh of relief before inhaling quietly. Conrad’s hands were soft. The Spectre could tell the man had never held a gun in his life. Conrad carried on excitedly about a project he was being interviewed for. It was way over John’s head, but he definitely appreciated the enthusiasm. Conrad was oblivious and John was alert. It was nerve wracking.

The Casino was packed, much like it had been several years ago. But tonight he was here for a different reason. There was no mission, no breaking in or hacking security. Just a relaxing evening with his date.

Conrad let John sway with him on the dance floor, the blondes blue eyes showcasing his heart. John wasn’t sure if he could be that open, but he appreciated the open honesty from the handsome man in John’s arms. He had to admit, it was rather relaxing even if he was in Conrad’s scope. The soft scent of aftershave drifted between them, quiet conversation, and John’s sweaty palms. He’d never been this nervous about a date before.

Just as John began to enjoy the event, the bar area was invaded with mercs looking for an easy payday. “Get under the table,” John whispered as people began to scream. He only watched until his date followed his order, then John was skimming behind the bar to come up behind a poorly trained merc.

The only weapon in sight was a paring knife. John resisted groaning. The one damn time he didn’t pack heat…

He waited patiently until his target was close enough to protect him from a spray of bullets. When the merc shifted back, John quickly cut his throat while using the dying man as a shield. With his distraction, C-Sec and casino security burst through the various entries and subdued the thieves downstairs while John finished off the two remaining upstairs. One went down with a single shot with a stolen assault rifle, the others neck broken when he charged him and slammed him into the wall.

It was over before it ever really began.

John sighed as he looked down at the blood on his hands and suit arms. Thankfully not his blood. He quickly moved to the sink behind the bar. “Conrad?” The man’s eyes were wide in shock as he slowly came out of his hiding place. “C-Sec, Shepard up here, you good?”

“We’re good, Commander,” a turian called up.

“Got three dead up here,” John informed them as he dried his hands. “You okay, Conrad?”

“I need you to take me home. Now,” Conrad told him breathlessly.

“Of course, I’m sorry this happened,” John replied with an aching heart. Sometimes he forgot how hard it was on other people to see this part of him. And to see people lying in pools of blood.

“No, you don’t understand, John,” Conrad said as he entered John’s personal space. The hardness against his hip was hard to miss. “You were amazing and I need you to take me home now.”

John let out a shaky breath, relief and arousal quickly blooming. “I understand that perfectly, Beautiful,” he whispered against Conrad’s ear before pulling back. “C-Sec, I’m leaving. Message me if you need a report.”

“Understood, Commander.”

John grasped Conrad’s hand and pulled him toward the exit in a rush.

* * *

Conrad’s mouth was on him before the man’s door closed behind them. John moaned as he pulled Conrad tight against him, their erections pressing together. Spirits Conrad could kiss and the little noises he made when John created friction between their bodies made it almost impossible to think straight.

The apartment was small making it easy for John to find the lone bedroom. He walked Conrad backwards into the space until they were stopped by the bed in the middle of the room. The man didn’t move until John began to strip him. He took over excitedly, eager to give John what he wanted.

“What do I do?” Conrad asked quietly when he stood bare before John. Who knew a desk jockey would have such a rocking body?

“Lay on the bed, I’ll show you,” John replied huskily. He wanted nothing more than to take his time and learn everything he could about Conrad’s lean body, but he knew all too well how adrenaline worked. The rush demanded satisfaction. Lucky for Conrad, John knew how to handle that.

The poor man was breathing heavily, his arousal already beginning to overwhelm him. Perhaps a little nervousness mixed in, but John was keeping it simple. He easily straddled Conrad’s hips. “John?” Conrad asked, his voice quivering with anticipation.

Pressing his length against Conrad’s John began to gently rock his hips. “Wrap your hand around us,” John whispered. John moaned when a soft, warm hand encircle his cock, pressing it hard against Conrad’s. “Stroke us, Beautiful,” John whispered as he continued to move his hips.

“John,” Conrad whimpered before pulling John down to his lips. Shepard jerked his hips when Conrad’s other hand joined the other between them.

“Just like that,” John whispered, Conrad’s mewls and whimpers sending tingles down John’s spine as he explored the sensitive areas of Conrad’s neck and jaw. “Fuck, Conrad,” he mumbled. “So perfect.”

“John,” Conrad repeated, the warning clear in his desperate tone.

“It’s okay, me too,” John soothed. “Just let it come.” He had to sit up fully and help as Conrad’s back arched off the bed under him. The blonde moaned shamelessly as he covered himself in his own seed. John wasn’t far behind, adding to the mess on the flawless fair skin.

“Oh, wow!” Conrad exclaimed as soon as he caught his breath. John couldn’t help but chuckle before leaning down to kiss the plump lips smiling for him.

“Come on,” John said as he removed himself from his lover. “Let’s go shower and get you cleaned up a little, then I can show you more.”

“This is going to be a messy relationship,” Conrad stated as he looked down at his chest and waist. “But I’m okay with that.”

“I’m glad,” John whispered, giving Conrad an affectionate nuzzle against his temple. “After that, I would have left with a broken heart.”

“Really?” Conrad asked, his voice quiet, unsure.

“Definitely, Conrad.”


	4. The End

**Three Years Later**

With Conrad being…well, Conrad, John had to keep an eye on him. He could be gullible but only because he cared so much for helping other people. He truly was a saint and John couldn’t help but think Conrad was made especially for him.

But there were days when John wanted to strangle the sexy blonde. Like today when John’s omnitool pinged him letting him know his Spectre status had been used from his apartment. John raced home from a meeting with Bailey. It wasn’t a very important meeting, but still. He was working.

John rushed through their apartment door only to come face-to-face to a group of excited children chatting animatedly. And John’s smiling husband. Everything was fine, there was no emergency. John forced himself to take a steadying breath.

“Conrad?”

“Yes, John?” Conrad answered before joining him near the piano.

“Did you use my Spectre status?” The look of guilt on the man’s face nearly broke John’s work mask. It was so difficult to keep his features blank when laughter was bubbly dangerously below the surface.

“You said you didn’t like it when I wasted credits on the movies since they don’t give us a discount without you being there,” Conrad said so quickly a salarian would be jealous. “So I brought the kids over and we made snacks but the vid they wanted to see can’t be rented yet so…”

“So you used my status to get your hands on a vid that’s only in theaters?” John asked evenly.

Conrad bit his lip as he looked down at his feet. “Are you angry with me, John?”

Angry? Not even close. John lifted Conrad’s head up with his finger under his husband’s chin before pulling the man into a hug. “You are the most perfect husband.”

“You’re not angry?” Conrad asked quietly.

“How can I possibly be angry when you do so much for these kids? You are incredible.” John grunted when Conrad’s arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly. “Just next time ask me. I was scared something was wrong.”

Conrad blushed, his smile making John smile as their foreheads rested against the others. “I’m sorry. Would you like a snack?” Three years of this and John still couldn’t get enough.

“Are you on the menu, Beautiful?”

“John!” Conrad whispered in embarrassment, his eyes searching for any nosy children within earshot.

“Popcorn please,” John told him with a chuckle. “And my husband next to me.”

“While surrounded by children?”

“Absolutely.”

John smiled as he joined the children. He and Conrad discussed adopting, but Conrad had been heartbroken because he had to choose. He loved all the children he took care of. And to be honest, John did too. Instead, the children of _their_ orphanage were their children. The kids even called them variations of ‘dad’ depending on their species.

A happy sigh left his lips as his husband snuggled up next to him on the couch and children moved in all around them. He couldn’t wait to tell Conrad that the meeting had been for the orphanage. More funding meant more kids. Conrad would be in heaven.

“I love you,” John whispered against his husband’s temple.

The deep red blushes never got old. “I love you, too.”

The room darkened and the open credits began. This was one of his favorite ways to end a work day. John wasn’t sure how he ever really lived without Conrad.


End file.
